


Bad Day

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [21]
Category: ScrewAttack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, FAHC, FAHC universe, FakeAttack, Guns, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Prompt: “The police just threatened you to put your weapon down and you retorted by saying that you’ll take something extremely valuable, and then you grabbed me wTF DID YOU JUST WINK AT ME.”AKA Chad just wanted snacks from the store.





	Bad Day

Chad already knew that his day was going to be shitty when he got out of bed. He just didn’t know that it’d be life-threatening.

“If you don’t get on the fuckin’ ground, I swear to Christ, I’ll shoot you up.” The purple masked robber shook the golden gun threateningly at one of the other people in the small store as Chad laid down on the ground, covering his head. “Put the fuckin’ money in the bag.” Chad heard the robber yell as the cashier shuffled around behind the counter. “Stay the fuck down!” The robber shouted as Chad scanned the place around him for just _something_ to attack this guy with. At least, he’ll die a hero.

“Here, now please just leave,” the cashier handed the bag to the criminal as the sounds of sirens neared the store.

“Oh shit,” the robber sighed before looking around the store and locking eyes with Chad before raising his weapon and aiming it at Chad who immediately panicked and tried to shuffle away. Okay, maybe he _didn’t_ want to die today. If it was the Fakes, at least they would spare him. “Get up,” they demanded as Chad hesitated before they waved the golden gun at him. “I said get the fuck up.” The gun was practically in his face as Chad sucked in a breath and started to stand.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stand.” Chad kept his hands up as he looked the criminal dead in the eyes.

“You call the police?” The robber asked him.

Surprisingly, Chad’s voice sounded calm, but he was shitting himself. “No sir, I didn’t.”

“That’s total bullshit, I—”

Abruptly, the door slammed open as police pointed their guns at the suspect—well, the only person in a purple warrior mask and a gun really. “Put your gun down or we will fire!”

The criminal scoffed, “I’ll take the extremely valuable stuff first.” Quickly grabbing Chad, the robber shoved the civilian in front of him, effectively trapping Chad between them and the police who were hesitant to shoot. Slowly, the robber started walking backward into the back of the store and opened the back door as they turned around quickly and slammed the door closed so his back was to the wall and Chad was still facing a wall of police with their guns drawn. They started sidestepping toward the deeper part of the alley, making sure that there were no surprises around them. “Sorry boys, this is where we take our leave.” Just as they reached the end of the alley, a car pulled up to them and the passenger window opened as a C4 bomb was thrown out and landed in the middle of all of the policemen who immediately started taking cover. The car door opened as Chad was pulled into the car.

Chad protested and tried to free himself from the other’s grip, but the criminal’s next words made him freeze.

“Keep fuckin’ strugglin’ and I’ll leave your ass behind so you could be blown to fuckin’ bits.”

He wasn’t sure if they were actually going to do it, but it bought the robber enough time to pull Chad inside the car and close the door. The moment the criminal’s grip loosened, however, Chad elbowed their stomach and immediately moved as far as possible from the criminal, his hand going to the door handle.

“Bolen!”

Instantly, the car went from zero to sixty in less than three seconds as Chad knew that he would probably just die if he just jumped out of the car now. Defeated, Chad pushed himself against the car door and held onto the handle above him, looking at the masked criminal. He hoped that he didn’t look scared shitless.

The criminal relaxed and removed his hand from his stomach as he stared at Chad through the small holes of the purple warrior mask. They seemed to stare at each other for a while as the driver—Bolen, Chad remembered—calmly turned the wheel every which way and sirens blared around them. Soon enough, the masked criminal spoke up.

“Hey.”

Blinking at the criminal in obvious confusion, Chad frowned, “Hey? You just kidnapped me and all you have to say is ‘hey’?”

The other shrugged, “You’re makin’ it pretty awkward.”

“Me?” Chad pointed at himself, wondering if he had even heard right. “ _I’m_ making it awkward?!” Chad shouted incredulously as the other shrugged again.

“Yeah, you’re just starin’ at me like you fuckin’ want somethin’ from me.”

Chad facepalmed, “Unbelievable, I was kidnapped by idiots.”

“Well, that’s not very nice.” The criminal replied before adding seconds later, “Only Bolen’s an idiot.”

“I’ll turn this fucking car around and dump your ass on the sidewalk,” Bolen threatened as the criminal chuckled and pat Bolen’s shoulder.

“Awe, but Bolen, I was just pickin’ up some stuff for the road.” The criminal raised the bag of money and waved it around next to Bolen.

“I’ll kick your ass, you reckless asshole,” Bolen responded before sighing as the robber dropped the bag onto the floor unceremoniously like it was an inconvenience. “You scared the crap outta us, y’know? You’re lucky Bryan found your drunk ass walking into that store.”

“Wait,” Chad said before he could stop himself and continued so that it wasn’t even more awkward. “You’re… you’re drunk.”

“Well, duh…” They said like it was obvious. “I’d be a lot more strategic if I was sober. You wouldn’t even suspect me of such a thing if I was sober.”

“You were waving a gun around like you had full control of it,” Chad said as his eyes flicked to the golden gun on the seat right next to him.

“Lemme be honest,” the criminal held a hand up before raising a single finger, “I shoot like shit drunk.”

“You shoot like shit sober too,” Bolen remarked with a laugh.

“You’re just mad I won that bet last week.”

“Fuck you,” Bolen said and flipped the other off.

“We’ll have a rematch then,” the criminal suggested as Chad’s hand flew to the golden gun and picked it up, raising his arm to aim it. However, the drunk robber moved faster than him. How? Chad doesn’t even know. Shoving Chad’s hand up toward the roof of the car with one hand, the robber moved forward and grabbed Chad’s other hand as Chad accidentally fired the gun right next to the other’s ear and the criminal flinched away from the sound but held their ground. Slamming Chad’s hand into the ceiling as Chad finally dropped the gun, the robber pulled Chad fully onto the seats so that he could effectively pin the civilian. One of Chad’s hands were in a death grip, the other hand was on his stomach under the other’s knee, Chad didn’t have enough room for his legs to kick the other off, and Chad just stared at the other whose face was a lot closer than he’d like.

The robber smelled like cigarettes and liquor.

“Sam, I swear if you’re dead back there, I will fucking kill you again.”

“Just focus on the road, Bolen.” The criminal—no, _Sam_ —said and gave Chad a death glare that _dared_ him to pull another stunt like that again. “You’ve got balls tryin’ to handle my gun like that, ya bitch.” Suddenly, Sam pulled away and picked up his golden gun, examining it closely. “You’re lucky I let you live.” He holstered the gun when he concluded that it was okay.

“Why _am_ I alive?”

“Because he likes you,” Bolen replied without missing a beat, which made Chad freeze.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Sighing dramatically, Sam pulled off the mask and threw it haphazardly in the passenger seat, running a hand through his hair before replacing the mask with glasses and relaxing. “See if Bryan knows where this dude lives so we can drop him off.”

“Whoa! Wait, you can’t just leave the conversation like that!” Chad reasoned as Sam turned his head and raised a brow.

“How come?”

Holy shit, he might succumb to Stockholm Syndrome already if Sam looked at him like that again.

“W-well, because,” Chad struggled with finding the right words.

“Jesus, get a room,” Bolen remarked offhandedly.

“Maybe, if he’ll invite me to his place,” Sam commented as Chad froze.

“What?” Chad asked in confusion before shaking his head. “Okay, hold on, why did you even take me?”

Sam shrugged, “You were the closest one to me.”

“That’s…! That’s actually reasonable…” Chad concluded as Sam nodded lazily in agreement.

“We’re here,” Bolen announced suddenly as the car purposefully stopped abruptly making Chad shift forward as Sam expected the sudden stop. Turning around, Bolen pointed out the door, “Hurry up and get out, the boss is gonna talk our ears off if we don’t get there soon.”

Waving him off, Sam watched as Chad hesitantly opened the car door and he was definitely in front of his apartment building. How the fuck did they know so quickly? Chad looked up at the building in shock before looking behind him and into the car as the window rolled down. Digging into the bag of money, Sam pulled out a couple bags of chips and handed it to Chad who just stared at the bags.

“Did you… did you steal these?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Just shut up and take it.”

“You’re just letting me go?”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“I’d like to keep my hands clean today,” Sam said simply. “Plus killin’ innocent civvies isn’t somethin’ we do.”

“Aren’t you afraid I’ll go to the police?”

Sam groaned, “You ask a lot of questions.”

“That’s usually what happens when someone is confused about a particular situation.”

“Whatever.” Sam waved him away, “Don’t get all philosophical on me.”

“That’s not…” Chad started before sighing. “Okay, let me just understand something first… I just went shopping for some snacks and then you come in and rob the place. The police threatened you to put your weapon down and you retorted by saying that you’ll take something extremely valuable, and then you grabbed me—Did you… did you just wink at me?”

“So what if I did?”

“Hurry the fuck up!” Bolen said. “Your sexual tension is suffocating me!”

“Shut up, Bolen,” Sam replied.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s his job.” Sam pointed at Chad who looked between the two. “Listen, call the cops, don’t call the cops. Doesn’t matter what you choose to do because I know for a fact that you won’t do shit.”

“How are you so sure?”

Sam smirked and leaned over the windowless door to get closer, “Because you haven’t stopped lookin’ at me with that look that _clearly_ says you’re interested.”

“He can read people like a book!” Bolen confirmed Chad’s suspicions.

The three of them stayed there in silence.

“So,” Sam started off sultry, “you free tonight?”

“Are you holding the place at gunpoint?” Chad asked sarcastically.

Sam shrugged, “Only if you want me to.”

“How romantic.”

“His name's Chad!” Bolen supplied out of the blue.

Sam chuckled and never broke eye contact with Chad, “I’ll pick you up at seven, Chad.”


End file.
